Runespoor Drabble Diaries
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Imagination is unhindered by time nor by the limits of reality. This is a collection of varied males pairing with Harry with a wide range of prompts and ideas. 2nd drabble: BW/HP "First Love" SLASH. Possible Xovers.
1. Pretty Boy

AN: I've finally got bitten by the drabble bug and so, instead of making a long chaptered story like I wanted to (didn't really know who to pair Harry with. So many choices! :D), I decided to write a collection of all my favorite Harry Potter pairings.

I might be convinced to do other slash pairings if inspiration strikes me so. I already have a couple of ideas for future drabbles already. *Hugs Lilian and Narcissus* I love my new muses! Not to say that I don't love my Daemon too but he's getting on the years (Daemon: *growls* who are you calling old, you witch? We're the same age!) since he's been with me through thick and thin. Isn't it strange that my muses are all males? *ponders*

**Warnings: **SLASH pairing! No explicitness but there is a bit of French Kissing. Fluff and OCCness in Flint's case (in my defense, his character was never really developed)

**Pairing: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter**

**Timeline: **Harry's Fourth Year. Pre-Triwizard's Tournament.

Prompt: "Pretty Boy"

* * *

_**Runespoor Drabble Diaries**_

_**Pretty Boy **_

_**

* * *

**_

Marcus Flint was no pretty boy.

That much is obvious. Harry mused as he glanced once more at the towering seventh year seating besides Pucey and Montague at the Slytherin table. Nearing 6'5 feet tall, with wide board shoulders and muscular arms that could crush a person in one squeeze, Flint was the epitome of a manly man.

Ash black hair cropped up in a military cut that made the seventeen year old look dashing. Short bangs that didn't dare hide piercing onyx eyes, a chiseled face and the straight, yet slightly pointy nose, aristocratic nose common in purebloods, a firm jaw and pale thin lips that matched well with his cleft chin. Judging by the face alone, Flint would've looked beautiful and he is. Just in a purely masculine way.

Harry sighed and glanced away. If only he could look like that.

The fourth year grumbled to himself. It just wasn't fair that compared to the god-like Marcus Flint, Harry James Potter looked so…so…like a bloody girl!

Having given up on his rat's nest of a hair, and because he was just plain lazy to cut it, Harry grew his hair long at the start of second year. Now his black midnight hair flows down in manageable waves reaching to his waist should he let it down from it's normal ponytail. Aside from that, Hermione had finally threatened him with a month of absolutely no help in Potion essays to get his eyes fixed. Ergo, Harry's brilliant green eyes are fully revealed to anyone who bothered to stare. And, by Merlin, people did actually stare at him.

Sirius, having been found innocent once the captured Pettigrew (but that's another tale to reminisce) admitted his own crimes through Truth Serum, managed to get adoption papers and sprang Harry away from the Dursleys as his legal guardian ('Not like he had to be dragged kicking and screaming out of the house' Harry snorted) just this summer and suggested (more like blackmail) his godson Harry on a makeover shopping spree.

So no more Dudley hand-me-downs. Currently, Harry wore underneath his Gryffindor cloak a pair of fitting dark blue jeans made by a renowned Muggle designer, a black fitting shirt with the picture of a roaring chimera (which Harry thought looked wickedly cool) and black-and-green Converse (Sirius nearly had a heart attack at that one. Harry snickered)

With his lithe body, muscles honed by Quidditch training, pale (almost-albinoish) skin, and short frame of height (which Harry still blamed it all to the Dursley's treatment to him, regardless of the fact that his mother was a lithe, 5'7 tall woman so that could play a part in his genetic code, especially since almost everyone bar Snape said that he looked more like Lily then James) reaching to a pitiful 5'6 and thus making him the shortest in his year, Harry James Potter could be described (and is, as testament to his numerous _male _fanbase and an increasing amount of female fans who like _yaoi _(whatever that term means) as a pretty boy.

Add that to his long black hair and wide emerald eyes…Well, it goes to say that the oblivious Harry has a lot of suitors. And more would appear, awaiting for his majority, as evidenced by the ton of proposal letters littering around Sirius Black's study. (Again, another tale to tell for another day)

Scowling to his dessert of coconut cream pie, which looked more like a pout to the amusement of his friends but didn't say it for fear of the Harry Potter Adava Kedavra Trademark Glare (aka HPAKTG), Harry let out another sigh.

He wanted to look like Marcus Flint and be Adonis-like too. Life was just unfair.

Hearing his seatmates' sudden murmurs of confusion and surprise, Harry glanced up to see what the commotion was and blinked when onyx eyes stared into his own.

Harry blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Flint?" His voice nearly stumbled in his confusion.

A sudden blush crept to his cheeks when the mentioned seventh year smirked in reply.

Marcus Flint was sitting in across from him. At the Gryffindor table.

Harry glanced around, looking for the previous occupant of said seat. He spied Ron squishing against Hermione who had sat besides Ron in their former seating arrangement.

A short clearing of the throat brought Harry's attention back to the tall boy – no, more like man – in front of him.

"Harry." Flint murmured. His voice a tad husky in it's baritone level and sent unknown, but good, shivers down the fourth year Gryffindor's spine.

"Er..Yeah?" Harry blinked at him. He really didn't have anything else to say.

"You are very beautiful for your age." Flint observed as the older Slytherin straightened his back a little. Knowing onyx eyes never leaving Harry's face.

Harry's blushed turned brighter at the compliment(?).

"Err…I guess so?" He answered, unsure of himself.

Marcus' lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. Which is impossible as he was Slytherin, Harry chided himself.

"And you're essentially a pureblood now, with Black naming you as his heir and all that. I wonder why you still keep the Potter though?" There was no hint of maliciousness in Flint's voice. It was almost as if he was merely curious.

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to change my name yet. Too much hassle since the Ministry's still in the midst of returning and unfreezing the Black's vaults." He didn't know why but Harry could feel that he could tell Marcus anything. Crazy as that sounds since they only ever talk during Quidditch before. And that was mainly Oliver and Marcus doing the talking… Sometimes with their fists.

And when had he considered Flint as "Marcus" even in his own head anyway?

"Hm." Marcus nodded his head in thought. "Sixth year then?"

Harry shrugged again. "I reckon fifth year." He smiled at the thought of legally becoming family with Sirius.

Marcus nodded again as if he had approved of something. What it was, Harry had absolutely no idea.

"You're also very kind-hearted. Your grades are constantly above average. And you are loyal to your friends and loved ones. You are also a very, very, good Seeker."

Harry blushed again but it was quick to fade away this time. "Thanks…I think." Harry didn't really know where the older male was going with his conversation.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Marcus suddenly asked.

Harry's blush whitened into surprised shock. Clearing his own throat, Harry answered.

"No, I don't."

Marcus' lips etched into a smirk. He leaned slightly across the table, shortening the distance between them a bit.

"Boyfriend then?"

Harry couldn't for the love of Merlin have blush any redder at the question. He didn't need to answer. His facial expression said it all.

Marcus' smirk widened.

"Wonderful." Marcus trailed out the word a bit, making Harry's stomach churn slightly for unknown reasons.

So surprised was Harry that he didn't realized that the older student had leaned closer until Marcus suddenly cupped his chin and gently lift it up and kissed him.

Marcus Flint was kissing him.

And, oh dear Merlin forgive him, but Harry was actually liking it.

So when Marcus teasingly bit lightly on Harry's full lower lip, the younger male quickly understood and opened his lips, letting Marcus and his wonderful, amazing tongue inside to intertwine with his own.

Marcus Flint was an _amazing _kisser. His hot tongue felt so good thrusting against his own and, dear Morgana on a stick!, the older male knew exactly how and when to suck, push, and withdraw so not overwhelm Harry too much and bite and abuse his lips instead.

Harry Potter had died and had finally gone to Heaven.

After a few more moments of teasing Harry's lip, Marcus gave one last bite on the abused lower lip before he gently soothed the slight pain with his wicked tongue and completely withdraw for much needed air.

The Great Hall was in complete silence aside from the two male's slight pants. Harry felt Marcus' hand, which still supported his chin comfortably, slowly let go to tuck away a stray strand of black hair behind Harry's right ear.

Harry, embarrassed at behaving in such a wanton way in public, shifted his gaze off of Marcus'. He did not notice the hardening of onyx eyes due to his shy action.

"Look at me Harry." Marcus' voice murmured softly.

Harry did and etched his brows in slight confusion when he noticed the sudden serious look on the older male's face.

"Are you regretting it?"

Harry blinked. "What?" He was surprised. "Not really…No. It's just that…" The younger male paused to gather his bearings. "It was my first kiss." He finally admitted.

It was Marcus' turn to blink in surprise. Nevertheless, it didn't lessen the sudden lightening feeling the older male felt in his heart.

"Really?" He said almost incredulously.

Harry nodded his head. The blush returning to his face.

Marcus' lips twitched as the Slytherin felt almost compelled to let go of his urges and kiss the shy Gryffindor again for being so adorable and cute. (Wherein he would deny that such words did not belong to his vocabulary to anyone besides _his _Harry)

"I really like you Harry." Marcus admitted. His voice soft and held nothing of the usual harshness commonly associated with the rough Slytherin.

Harry would've gaped in shock had he not been overcome with blushing instead.

"Really?" Harry's voice was shy and uncertain. Uncertain because he couldn't be sure if the Slytherin was playing with him or not. Though his instincts urged at him to trust what the older male said.

Marcus nodded his head. "Ever since I first saw you trying out for the Gryffindor team with Wood."

Now Harry did gape in shock. Someone had seen him try out? He could've sworn that it was just him and Oliver at the time.

"It just grew even more after the first game you played against us. I remember that day. You were so amazing at flying and so beautiful then in your joy and determination."

Harry blinked as realization hit him like a lightning bolt. "You liked me since then?"

Marcus' lips lifted on one side in a semi-smile. "Yes. Though I shouldn't but I never really did care for pureblood politics or not." He answered, pertaining to the fact that Harry was legally a halfblood before Sirius adopted him.

"But," He added. "Your new status of pureblood is a welcomed bonus. I must admit."

Harry blinked. He was speechless from all the revelations Marcus seemed to hit him with every word he spoke.

If he was to be honest, Marcus had never seemed to bother him. Sure, he would pick on some of Harry's teammates, Oliver Wood especially, but never Harry.

"So you truly liked me then?" Harry asked, for the mere act of clarification.

Marcus gave a firm, solid nod. "I do." He spoke honestly and with conviction.

Harry smiled at that. "Well, I can't say that I like you the same way. But I always did admire your strengths and skills in Quidditch…"

"and my good looks of course." Marcus added in a teasing manner.

Harry blushed. How true indeed. "Yes, that too I suppose. I really wouldn't have cared though if you had the looks of a troll." Harry said honestly, and it was also true. While Marcus was a very handsome looking male, he was also a great Quidditch captain, had good grades, and never really bothered Gryffindors once outside the Pitch. "It was always your strength and blunt honesty that I like about you."

"You'll give me a chance then?" was that a tint of hopefulness Harry detected in Marcus' voice?

Harry paused, his mind quickly weighing the pros and cons. It wasn't long before he made a decision.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping yet knowing that he wasn't making the wrong choice, Harry answered.

"Yes."

Marcus gave a true smile and Harry was left awestruck at the gentleness and happiness it portrayed.

"This Saturday's a Hogsmede weekend." Marcus started. "Care to have a mug of delicious Butterbeer with me?"

Harry smiled brilliantly, leaving Marcus in awe at the youthful loveliness the younger male gave. "I haven't tried that yet. But I heard it's pretty good." He answered.

Marcus nodded. "It's a date then. I'll met you outside the Great Hall."

"Nine AM?"

Marcus smiled. "Alright."

The older male then kissed Harry on the corner of his lips, mindful of the Gryffindor's still slightly swollen lower lip. It was chaste and gentle and sweet. Giving Harry a glimpse of another softer side of the Slytherin pureblood.

The soft ring of Hogwarts' school clock chimed, signaling the end of lunch. Both harry and Marcus were disappointed at the swiftness of the time.

"Until then Marcus." Harry smiled a bit sadly at the notion of separating from his …boyfriend?

The younger male moved to stand up when a hand shot out to help him up. Harry glanced up and saw that Marcus had already stood up, right hand outstretched towards the smaller wizard.

Harry's smiled brightened a bit as he took Marcus' hand and stood up with the older male's aid.

"Shall I escort you to your next class?" Marcus grinned as he asked Harry.

Harry laughed. "It's Transfiguation and yes, you may."

Marcus smiled, hearing Harry's answer and moved their joined hands to tuck Harry's arm gently and securely against his own.

"Let's head out then. Wouldn't want you to be late."

Harry agreed. "Yes. Professor McGonagall would probably skin me alive if I turn up late for her class." He joked. Completely forgetting that said mentioned teacher was still seated at the Head table in a mixture of shock, amusement, and fangirlism.

The pair had just walked out of the Hall when the stilled silence was finally snapped and everything turned into chaos.

"HARRY AND FLINT?"

"FLINT AND POTTER?"

"HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?"

"IMPERIUS I TELL YOU! IT'S THE IMPERIUS!"

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers squealed and whispered in low, excited tones to one another.

Flitwick had fainted due to shock.

Trewalney sprouted about Seeing this event and so on…oh and that Harry Potter will die later today by tripping on a banana peel while running through the Forbidden Forest getting chased by werewolves whom were also chased by were-rabbits with rabies.

Hagrid was crowing with laughter.

Remus Lupin, the DADA teacher who broke the one-year-job curse, alternated between feeling proud for his cub and worried about the Flint heir's safety when Sirius finds out.

Snape pinched his nose and did a mental mantra. _'I will not Crucio Flint for getting lovesick to Potter. I will not Crucio Flint for getting lovesick…I will not…Bloody Hell! He asked Potter out on a date!'_

Hermione and the other girls squealed in delight with the exception of Cho Chang who choked in her pumpkin juice and had to be revived by her best friend.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin males were an utter mess. Ravenclaw prodded their brains, trying to dissect and assess just how this anomaly came to be. Hufflepuff's female students were crying a river of joy and happiness while squealing "YAOI! SLASH! YAOI!" like a gang of banshees. Hufflepuff's males…well most of them fainted in shock. Cedric Diggory grumbled that the bastard Flint got ahead of him but swore that he would win Harry Potter's hand in marriage in the end.

As for the dear illustrious Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus with-too-many-long-names-that-are-hard-to-remember Dumbledore?

Dumbledore sucked happily on his lemon drop. That damnable knowing twinkle ever present in his eyes.

* * *

AN: Wow, 2606 words… Honestly didn't expect to make it so long but my fingers just flew across the keyboard and the story practically wrote itself…Now I have the hankering for making a sequel of it…groans….

Please do leave a review. I swear…It practically gives me powers to write another chapter quicker. (laughs) Constructive criticism is nice but flamers and slash-haters are ignored and their 'trash' removed and promptly cursed to oblivion by AKs.

Next chapter: **Lucius Malfoy/Harry or James Potter/Harry. (undecided) with the prompt "Time-travel"**


	2. First Love

AN: I tried and tried to write my LM/HP pairing but this one keeps picking at my brain. It's relentless! (sobs)

Disclaimer: If I had forgotten to place this in the previous one-shot, I'm going to write it down now (and will not write it in future drabbles but the principle still counts). I do not, had not, and will not own the Harry Potter books and its characters. They all belong solely to JK Rowling and their respected publishers. I only take credit for my imagination and any OC characters that I may be using.

Wee! 20 pages! (not counting the AN's) Though I think the previous one was longer...Hm...

* * *

**Bill Weasley/Harry Potter**

**First Love**

**

* * *

**

Warnings: Underaged slash pairing (Harry was fifteen), drama, a bit of humor, angst, language. A bit AU since Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive (Wohoo! on Sirius! :D) and I'm messing a bit with the sixth and seventh book regarding certain situations. No lemons though so you can rest at ease though there's some good ole innuendo courtesy of Gred and Forge. A bit of Fleur and Bill bashing too. (smiles)

Also, unbetaded since I don't have one. I rechecked it three times though and didn't noticed any error. Though I've been writing since early evening and it's just after 3am now….

Thanks to my reviewers and everyone else who read my works. I love you guys! Keep the dream (and the reviews) alive! (grins)

Note: I was inspired by this piece from the many veela's fics I see (and I admit read and love (squeals)) here. Though it doesn't follow the conventional pattern of veela fics. (winks)

Note2: I love using flashbacks to show the passage of events. So be warned. To make it easier, all flashbacks are in italics. :D I'm also marking the time events since there's a bit of time-skipping here. Why? Because I really was in a bit of a hurry to finish this piece since I was disheartened at the pairing halfway through but I didn't just want it to end so abruptly such as. "Oh and this is what happened. The end."

Note3: Aside from flashbacks which are written in Third Person's POV and the last part, most of this fic is written in Harry's POV (first person).

* * *

I first met him when Ron introduced us in my fourth year. I was ecstatic that summer because it was the first one I'd spent without the Dursleys and because of the Quidditch Cup Competition.

He was a few years older then me, being the oldest Weasley of the batch.

Bill Weasley. The memory of our first meeting is still fresh in my mind.

* * *

(flashback) –Summer before Fourth Year. The Burrow-

"_Harry!" Ron's voice vibrated in the Weasley's kitchen._

_Harry, who was helping Mrs. Weasley cook, to the amazement of the other Weasley clan, nearly dropped the whisk he was holding. The ebon-haired teen had been about to mix the batter for the cake when Ron's voice startled him._

"_Ronald Billius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley's – though she insisted that Harry call her Molly – voice easily overpowered her son's. "Do not raise your voice when you're in this house, young man!"_

_Harry could see the irony in those words._

_Smothering his snickers with a cough, Harry turned to face Ron. The redhead stood in the kitchen's doorway. A bright blush reddening his cheeks as his mother chastised him._

_Swallowing a sigh, Harry shrugged his shoulders when Ron apologized afterwards. He didn't really mind it so much. He had gotten used to Ron's…vocalness during their first year._

"_It's fine, Ron." Harry said, and indeed it was. "So what did you call me for?"_

_The redhead's face lit up and his sheepish smile morphed into a wide grin._

"_My brothers, Bill and Charlie, are already here! I told them about you and I want you to meet them both!"_

_Harry rose an eyebrow. "Ron, not that I don't want to meet them, but I'm still helping Mrs. Weasley…"_

"_Molly, Harry." Mrs. Weasley interrupted. Harry merely nodded his head towards her as a sign that he heard._

"…_in the kitchen. Sorry Ron but could it wait until after?"_

"_Nonsense! You've already helped enough Harry." Mrs. Weasley disputed as she strolled over the counter and took the whisk from the fourteen year old's grip. _

_Flashing him a warm smile, Mrs Weasley made shooing motions with her free hand. "Now, go on and meet the rest of the family."_

_Harry smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Weas…er Molly." He corrected, getting a brilliant smile from the woman, taking years off her looks._

_The ebon-haired male glanced at Ron as he took off his apron. "Give me a sec Ron."_

_Ron rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone's going to mind you looking like that." He gestured to Harry's face which had bits of flour smudged in his cheeks and chin. Though if you had asked for his opinion, which the redhead would only admit under gruesome torture and Versitarum, the other boy looked adorable. _

_Harry blushed. "I'm going to wash my hands and face anyway Ron."_

"_No need, Harry." A new voice interrupted as their owner entered the kitchen. Harry glanced at the entranceway. Ron had moved to let the newcomers in, including the one who spoke._

_Two older males stood in front of him. One looked to be the younger of the two, except that his built was stockier and broader around the shoulders. Both had the trademark Weasley red hair. Though the taller, leaner one wore his in a long ponytail and the other one wore his cropped in the back with longer side bangs._

_The taller one spoke and Harry realized that it was same voice he heard. _

"_Hey, Harry. My name's Bill and this is my brother Charlie." The redhead flashed him a devilish smile as he held out his hand for a shake._

_Blinking absentmindedly, Harry shook hands with the taller redhead. As Bill drew back, Harry noticed the glimmer of a fanged earring pierced on the redhead's right ear._

"_Nice to meet you." Harry answered politely._

_Bill's face took in a completive frown, before he grinned and reached his hand over and touched Harry's cheek._

"_You got a bit of flour here." The older male said teasingly as he wiped it off._

_Harry felt his face turned hot from embarrassment, much to the amusements of the others._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

Unlike what most people think, it wasn't love at first sight.

When I had met Bill, I was shy I admit that. But it wasn't because I found him handsome – which he _was _– but it was because he was a new face. A stranger. Someone who other people knew but I didn't.

I was always a shy person. Meeting new people, especially friendly ones, when I was younger often made me tongue-tied and speechless. I guess I have the Dursleys to thank for that again. Since Petunia (I never bothered to call her Aunt anymore) spread those rumors of me as being criminally insane, suffice to say that I was the "loner" in Surrey.

Also unlike most teens, my hormones are more pronounced in my temper and mood swings. Sexual excitement? Scoff. Never you mind.

Plus, as Hermione had so kindly (note the sarcasm) put it, I was still "hiding in the proverbial closet."

It wasn't really until the day of the Quidditch Cup arrived that I had a "bonding" moment with the eldest of the Weasley siblings.

* * *

(begin flashback) –Summer before Fourth Year. At the World Quidditch Cup Tournament-

"_Bill? What are you doing here?" A confused Harry asked as he noticed the older male entering the tent the Weasleys set up and magicked to fit them all with enough space to roam freely._

_The taller male was supposed to be heading out with Charlie and Mr. Weasley to a nearby drinks stall. Apparently Fred and George, who were in charged of packing the drinks, charmed them so that anyone who even takes a sip instantly has bright pink with yellow polka dotted-hair. Needless to say, Molly chewed the twins out on that one. _

_Bill gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I just forgot something."_

_With that, the redhead strolled past Harry and into a separate compartment of the tent designated as his' and Charlie's room._

_Harry who had decided to take a break from Quidditch (the horror Ron would felt if he knew) merely raised an eyebrow before he turned his attention back to his book._

_The ebon-haired boy soon became engrossed in it's contents and therefore was startled when Bill's voice said._

"_Dark Curses and Their Light Counterparts huh?" _

_Harry looked up and noticed that the older male had taken a seat across from him. The redhead, whose eyes were trained on the book's title, shifted to meet his own. Harry slightly blushed at the mischievous grin Bill threw at him._

"_Never thought that you'd be interested in stuff like that." Bill admitted._

_Harry slightly frowned but shrugged in reply. "I just find it interesting."_

_Bill nodded his head in acknowledgement. "That book is a nice reference if you're a beginner to the subject." He commented. "I used to read it during my school years as well. It's partly the reason why I decided to become a Curse-breaker."_

_Harry lowered his book down and stared at Bill in surprise. "You're not going to say that it's unhealthy for me to read it because it's Dark magic?"_

_Bill shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd be a hypocrite if I do. Besides, it's not a bad book and it was a legal reference to use during my school years."_

_In a rare moment of self-confidence, Harry teased the redhead. "Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow in mock contempt. "And exactly when did you go to school?"_

_Bill lifted his own eyebrow in return. "Are you insinuating something, Mr. Harry Potter?" He sneered without any real bite in his tone._

_Harry pretended be appalled and gave a loud, mock gasp. "Why, I never!" He let his voice took in a more falsetto tone. "Do you truly think so little of me…Sir?" Harry batted his eyelashes for extra effect._

_Harry stopped and grinned instead when the older male howled in laughter. Soon after, he joined in and the two had a good laugh about their silly attitudes._

_Bill wiped the tears from his years, still chuckling in between as he said. "But seriously Harry. That's a good book." He grinned and Harry found himself a bit awestruck as he realized again just how handsome the older redhead was._

_Shaking off his thoughts, Harry smiled instead. "Do you know any good ones I could read after I finish this one?" He asked._

"_I heard from Ron and the twins that you're pretty good in Defense." Bill admitted. "If what they say is true, and I believe it is, you'd seriously consider getting a job as an Auror or even be a Curse-Breaker like me."_

_Harry barked out a laugh. "Is that a lame attempt for recruitment for what?" He quipped jokingly, green eyes bright in merriment._

_Bill slapped a hand to his heart and he had a sorrowful look in his face. "Oh Harry! You got me good! I thought that I was being subtle about it." He whined, the ridiculousness of the tone making Harry laugh harder. _

"_Oh, bugger off, you pansy!" Harry shouted in between his giggles. Once he calmed down, Harry added. "You're such a Hufflepuff."_

_The older male tossed him a mock glare to which Harry merely chuckled._

_Bill's frown morphed into a real smile. "Harry, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

_(end flashback)_

* * *

After that incident, the two of us had started to become closer. Soon, I started to think of Bill as my older brother.

I remembered being saddened when summer ended and it was time to head for Hogwarts for my fourth year. Not only because I would miss the Weasleys and my time on the Burrow and of my godfather Sirius, but that I wouldn't be able to talk and see Bill as much as I had before. Though, Bill promised to write to me (wherein he also extracted a promise from me to do the same) during my school year so it made me feel happier a bit.

The rest of my summer was uneventful, regardless of the fiasco in the Quidditch Cup with the Skull Mark of Voldermort's hovering in the sky.

When the TriWizard tournament was announced and that our school was to be the host for that year, I was a bit excited and curious. Mostly because I didn't know what the champions of each school have to do in it and that because it was the first time for me that I had even heard of other magic schools.

Then, that blasted goblet spat out my name and everything had gone downhill.

Most of the whole school had gone against me afterwards. The Slytherins' jeers and insults were expected, and even the coldness of the Hufflepuffs since Cedric Diggory, a seventh year in the badger house, was initially called out as the "first" Hogwarts champion. The Ravenclaws' apathetic attitude towards me did hurt but it couldn't compare to my own House. Even Ron and Hermione couldn't look at, let alone speak to, me anymore.

Only a few were still by my side, Neville and the twins for one. I couldn't count Ginny since she was still in her fawning over me. (You'd have to be an idiot not to notice her stares).

The only others were Charlie (who had briefly come by to assist in the Dragon's task) and Bill. The Curse Breaker was a constant array of support for me through our letters, believing that I was innocent and hadn't put my name for whatever stupid reason such as fame or glory. He even helped me in my second task by providing me with Gillyweed.

Bill never failed to cheer me up, even sending a few short notes of encouragement when he was busy working in Egypt. I knew that Sirius would've done the same expect that he was still hiding from the Ministry.

Through the up and downs, up to the end of Fourth Year, we continued corresponding to each other. Once, after our friendship had patched up, Ron asked me why in the world I still wrote to Bill almost every single day. I pretended to ignore him, hoping that the redhead's short attention span would make him forget it. I almost let out a sign of relief as Ron, after a few moments of staring, shrugged and went back to his plate of bacon and mash. Consequently, I also ignored Hermione's knowing glance at me.

I think that's how my feelings towards our relationship gradually grew deeper. Though I had vehemently denied any physical attraction between us then, pushing it off as a one-sided crush and admiration at best.

It wasn't until fifth year that I had an epiphany. That I didn't liked girls at all. Cho's kiss – if you could call it that – left me with two words in my mind.

_Wet _and _Disgusting_

To my initial horror, and embarrassment afterwards, I found that I like Bill. Perhaps I was even falling in love with him.

Of course, I had kept it a secret. After all, why would Bill – a handsome male who was not only older than me, but that he would already have someone else – even look at someone like me, a scrawny brat of fifteen who happened to be his _youngest _brother's friend, in any other way aside from platonic?

Unfortunately for me, the twins found out during the summer before Sixth year at Grimmauld one night wherein I was having _certain _dreams about the redhead. Bloody pranksters and their stupid Extendable Ear products.

Pleading and blackmailing Fred and George proved to be useless as the two conniving Slytherin-wannabes blurted it out (like I'd believe it was by accident!) at the breakfast table the next morning in the presence of everyone, including Bill.

* * *

_-_Summer before Sixth Year (At Grimmauld)

_It was a lovely day and everyone was seated aside from Molly Weasley who was busy handing plates full of food to the rest. Harry was sitting besides Sirius and, coincidentally, Bill. Fred and George were took their seats across from the ebon-haired fifteen year old along with Charlie. Ginny was at the other end of the long table, a slight pout on her lips as she sat between her dad and Hermione. Ron was at the bushy-haired girl's other side. Remus sat at Sirius' left and thus was at the one end of the table with Arthur._

_It was Harry who first noticed the smirks on the twins' face and he restrained a groan. Silently praying to both Merlin and Circe that the two weren't going to do what Harry was feeling they would._

"_Ahem. I had an interesting revelation last night Forge."_

_Harry placed a piece of bacon on his mouth and chewed on it._

"_Oh? Pray tell what is it exactly Gred?"_

"_I heard some weird noises last night Forge! I was sooo scared!"_

_Harry nearly choked on his food. His eyes widened. _

_Oh no._

"_I heard the same thing as well brother! What do you supposed it was?"_

_The ebon-haired teen quickly patted his chest in an attempt to lessen the heartburn, waving off the concerns of Sirius and Bill with his free hand as he did so._

"_Well you see, I felt that it was…Oh I shouldn't probably tell." George trailed off. A look that could have passed as embarrassment etched in his face if it wasn't for the twinkling gleam in his blue eyes._

_Fred covered his mouth in a flippant manner as he widened his eyes in mock surprise and realization. "Oh you mean…How scandalous!"_

_George nodded his head and gazed off at the side, twirling a stray lock of his hair as he fidgeted in his seat._

"_Oh Yes Indeed."_

_By now, everyone else had turned their attention towards the duo._

_Harry, who by now had successfully stopped his acid reflux by swallowing a glass of water, shot the twins dark glares as the two redheads glanced at him._

_Both flashed him knowing smirks._

"_Well, last night we heard something in Harry's room."_

"_Oh yes, Indeed." Started George._

"_Naturally being the concerned and thoughtful young men that we are." continued Fred. "We investigated…"_

"_One can never be too sure…"_

"_So we placed our ears to the door…"_

"_And we heard dear Harry…."_

"_Dear innocent Harry…."_

"_Practicing his wand movements."_

_Hermione got a confused look in her eyes while the other males got the gist and blushed and coughed uncomfortably. Molly, who was still serving, didn't picked up the tones of the twins' voices and thus couldn't prevent the inevitable disaster that was unrolling. Ginny for her part understood perfectly as the lone female could in a house full of male older siblings squeaked and blushed._

_Harry's face was turning a deep red of course._

"_I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Hermione innocently asked._

_Obviously, it was the exact thing the twins were hoping to hear and their grins widened with glee._

"_Oh no! We admit that…"_

"_There's nothing wrong. Just that…"_

"_Well you see, dear Harry…"_

"_wasn't exactly chanting out spells…"_

"_rather he was muffling a certain…"_

"…_person's names in between…"_

"_puffs and groans…"_

"_let's not forget the whimpers…"_

_Hermione, being the smart witch that she is, blushed a beckoning red as realization struck her._

"…_while doing so…"_

"…_.and the person's name happens to be…"_

"…_a certain Wil-Argh!"_

"_Omph!"_

_A red-faced Harry stuffed the two blabber-lipped twins' mouths with the biggest rolls he could find in his plate._

"_Shut up both of you!" yelled an embarrassed Harry before he got up and hastily stormed off._

_Remus coughed to hide his amusement amidst Sirius' barks of laughter over the sight of two red-faced twins clutching their throats for air._

_A red-faced Ron was busy banging his head on the table in vain hopes to get rid of the image of his best friend doing __**that **__last night. Hermione was shocked speechless for once and Ginny did a good imitation of a pile of goo stuck to the chair._

_Molly, who had only noticed the commotion after Harry left, interrogated her husband. Neither noticed the exchange of knowing looks Charlie and Bill gave each other._

* * *

I was mortified and had snuck into the sanctuary of my room, locked and warded the door and didn't came out again.

Eventually, on the third day, I was led down to breakfast by the whirlwinds known as Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. Although the twins continued to send me hooded looks complete with wiggling eyebrows and creepy smiles, they kept their mouths shut.

I made sure to sit besides Moony and my godfather and ignored Bill. I couldn't looked at him in the eye. This continued on for a few more days, wherein I would leave the room as soon as he entered or that I'd take the seat farthest from him during meal times.

It wasn't until the day that everyone aside from Bill and I had left for Diagon Alley to get school supplies (I being exempted due to having ordered them through owl mail, that and because they didn't want me to kidnapped by Death Eaters.) that everything changed.

* * *

-Summer before Sixth Year (Still at Grimmauld)

_Bill had cornered Harry just as the younger male was about to head for his room after sending the others off._

"_Harry, we need to talk." The older male said. His gaze fixed on the smaller boy trapped in the wall between his outstretched arms._

_Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. "Eh, What do you mean?" His voice came out soft and nervous as the teen moved his eyes around, searching for any escape route._

_A sigh made the ebon-haired male glanced up to deep blue eyes._

"_Harry." Bill said softly, unknowingly sending pleasant shivers down the teen's spine._

"_Are you attracted to me?" the redhead asked._

_Harry looked up at the older male in shock. "What?" He stammered._

"_Do you like me Harry?" revised Bill. "And not as an older brother or what not."_

_Harry blushed and shyly answered. "Yes."_

"_Do you love me?"_

_Harry opened his mouth to deny when Bill's gaze caught him and he shut it. The ebon haired male glanced down, away from those piercing eyes._

_He couldn't lie even if he wanted to._

_Keeping his head down, Harry finally murmured. "Yes."_

_A shuffle caught his attention as Harry felt the older male stood straight up and moved away. Harry's eyes stung and he fought to keep his emotions on bay._

_So that's how it was…._

_Harry's thought were cut off as a warm hand slid down and cupped his chin, gently tiling his face up. Resigned bright green eyes meeting a pair of deep blue ones which widened in shock as the older male's next words cut the tension._

"_I love you too Harry." Bill said as he closed the distance between the two and kissed the younger male on the lips._

* * *

Sufficed to say, by the time the others arrived back, it was to find the two snuggling in the couch as they shared a book taken from the Black's library.

The two broke the news to the rest and a celebratory party was held that night.

Sadly, it proved to be too good to last.

It was a few months near the end of my Sixth year when I had noticed that something was off. Bill's letters were starting to get fewer and the time elapsed in between them longer.

Of course, I didn't think much of it at first, as I knew that the older male was busy with his job and what not. Also, I had the whole "Half-Blood Prince" mystery, Malfoy's eccentricity and the prophecy to worry about.

So it came as a blow to my heart as I received a particular letter from Bill one day.

* * *

-Sixth Year (Gryffindor Tower)

_Harry was alone in his dorm room, getting a head start in his Transfiguration essays when a familiar owl swoop in from the window the green-eyed male left opened and perched itself on his shoulder._

"_Hello Erus," cooed Harry warmly as he untied the piece of parchment from it's leg and offered the owl some treats he usually kept for Hedwig in his pocket as well as transfiguring a small bowl and filled it with water for the owl to drink._

_Giving a hoot of thanks, Erus flew down to the edge of the table for his treats as Harry untied the ribbon and opened the letter._

_(((((((((((_

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**How are you? Are you doing well in school? I'm sorry that I haven't written as much as I should have.**_

_**To be blunt, I have something important to tell you. Can you meet me at a Hogsmede weekend? You can pick the time and place it's no trouble. Just send the letter to Erus and he'll find me.**_

_**Miss you. Be Safe.**_

_** Bill**_

_)))))))))))_

'_Well, that was weird.' Harry thought. _

_A sense of foreboding churned his gut and Harry rubbed the area._

_Why did he have the feeling that there's something wrong with Bill's letter?_

_Harry shrugged it off reluctantly. He had a long day and he was tired._

_Opening his bag, Harry got a blank parchment and quickly wrote down his reply to Bill that they could meet this Saturday and at a teashop we usually frequented due to their privacy wards enlisted in every table to ensure confidentiality._

_Finished, Harry rolled the letter and tied it to Erus' leg who, by then, had perched itself once more on his shoulder._

_Erus gave a hoot, nipped Harry's fingers affectionately before the owl took off outside._

* * *

I heaved a sad, mournful sigh.

I was such a fool. Truly I was.

* * *

-Sixth Year (Hogsmede)

_That Saturday, after receiving the reply from Bill yesterday, Harry separated from his friends and headed for the teashop alone. Of course, Hermione and Ron tried to follow but he told them that he was meeting Bill and that he had something important to tell Harry and the ebon-haired male hurried away before they could reply._

_It wasn't long before Harry spied the building and a smile erupted on his face as he walked the last steps to the door._

_A tingling sound notified the teen's presence as Harry opened the door where the maitre instantly led him to his usual table at a corner of the shop._

_Bill was already sitting there, taking a sip of his tea. Soon as he saw Harry however, the older male smiled, though Harry noticed it was somewhat fixed, and stood up just as Harry reached the table._

"_Hey," Harry greeted and leaned over to kiss the male once he felt the privacy wards go up._

"_Hello Harry." murmured Bill in reply once he pulled away from the kiss. He remained standing and sat down only once Harry did._

"_You got me my favorite!" Harry exclaimed as he noticed the jasmine tea and strawberry coated scones lying on the table in front of him._

_Bill smiled. "Yeah…"_

"_So what do you want to talk about?" asked Harry as the teen reached over for a scone._

_With his gaze on the delicious treat, Harry could only hear Bill sighed before a pair of hands clasped around the one reaching for the food._

_Curious, Harry glanced at Bill, saw the serious look in the older male's blue eyes and the bad feeling he felt when he received Bill's letter came back to him at full force._

"_Harry." There was a sad look on the redhead's face as he paused. His next words afterwards shocked Harry and shattered his heart._

"_We need to break up."_

* * *

A bitter laugh erupted from my throat as I glanced at the night sky, tears leaking at the corner of my eyes.

That day, Bill had proceeded to tell me that Fleur had contacted him a few months prior to the start of the semester. It seemed that the redhead was the blonde French Veela's mate. A statement that was confirmed once the two arranged to meet the following month after and the bond was felt at both sides, including Bill's.

Before, the redhead had thought that it was a misunderstanding. Considering the Fleur was past the age where Veela first gain their creature inheritance and that most pairings are usually found and bonded within the year or else the Veela suffers withdrawal and dies.

It was found out that Fleur was an exemption, as that she was only a quarter veela and so the urgent need to find her mate wasn't limited to a year. In fact, the Veela only knew for sure that Bill was her mate because the male's scent called to her when she and her family visited Egypt and met the Curse breaker by chance.

Of course, Fleur was hesitant at first because she knew that Bill and I were together and that she wanted to be absolutely sure before she took the next step and notify Bill and his family.

And so, Bill and I broke up. Or rather, he broke up with me.

I had loved him. Even now I still do.

Once word reached to the other Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Sirius; it only got worse.

Sirius and Remus were both spitting mad, wanting to kill the oldest Weasley son for breaking my heart. Hermione was angry and demanded an explanation from both Fleur and Bill while the other Weasleys were shocked and saddened at the news. Not to mention furious.

Very furious.

* * *

-Summer before Seventh Year (Grimmauld)

"_You two-timing piece of shit!" yelled an angry dog animagus as Sirius made a leap for Bill if Remus hadn't caught him in time._

"_Calm down Sirius!" Remus intercepted, though the werewolf's eyes were burning molten amber and his voice had a definite snarl to it as Moony was fighting to regain control and slash the redhead's face off for hurting his cub._

"_Calm down?" Sirius' voice rang in the Black ancestral home as he turned frenzied eyes on his fellow marauder. "He hurt my pup Remy! I want him to feel the same pain Harry did!"_

"_Stop it you two! Just stop!" Molly shrieked as she tried to intervene between the two Marauders and her son, who paled at the threat._

"_I say let him have it." Snorted Ron from the background. A deep frown on his face as the redhead crossed his arms._

"_We second and third that." chorused Fred and George as they too crossed their arms and glared at their oldest brother._

_Hermione and Ginny merely stared at the scene in front of them. Both unsure as what to make of the situation._

_Charlie remained tight-lipped and merely leaned on the wall besides the twins and Ron._

_Arthur had stood up from his chair, watching the scene with wary eyes. Though he was a bit mad at his son as well for Harry's sake._

"_I…" Bill's voice croaked and he glanced down at the floor momentarily before he looked up to face his ex's godfather and adopted uncle. "I never meant to hurt Harry. I…I love him."_

_At the admission, Sirius' nostrils flared in heightened anger. His voice was deep and the words were gritted as he said them. "Well. If that is true. Then why did you leave him?'_

_Fleur, who had been standing besides her mate, answered. "I too never want to hurt Harry but Bill is my mate. I wish that I could…"_

_This time it was Remus who replied. "Shut it Veela." The werewolf growled, his pure molten gold eyes glared at her furiously. _

_Fleur's lip tightened, wanting to give a scathing replied, but quelled when Remus, no Moony, deepened his glare._

"_We didn't have a choice!" The blonde finally answered. "If I could pick who my mate is I wouldn't…"_

"_He said to "Shut up!" you boyfriend-stealing slut!" Ron, who couldn't take anymore of it, yelled. His voice trembling in anger._

_Fleur whipped her head towards Ron, her silver-blue eyes swirling in anger as her veela fought to surface._

"_How dare you! You little boy! You may be my Bill's brother but I won't tolerate any of your foul mouth!"_

_Ron's blue eyes blazed with anger as well as the twins. _

"_Oh? He's __**your **__Bill then?" asked Fred mockingly in a cold tone of voice, making the couple winced. Especially Bill._

"_Going to tie the knot then?" sneered George in the same cold tone as his twin._

_Fleur let out a conceited sound and flipped her blonde hair as she turned her eyes to the twins._

"_As a matter in fact yes. Bill and I will be bonding two months from know in September. Just a week before you are to return to school."_

_Gasps and growls could be heard around the room as the other occupants tried to wrapped their minds at what the Veela said._

"_Congratulations then." A dull, monotonous voice rang in the air._

"_Harry!" All eyes turned towards the seventeen-year old as the male stepped down the last steps of the stairs._

"_Harry…." Bill's voice took on a wistful tone as he stared at his former boyfriend._

_The ebon-haired teen flashed the redhead a wide smile, though everyone in the room could tell that it was faked._

"_What's up Bill?" Harry turned his gaze towards Fleur, stopping only a second at their entwined arms with the Weasley promise ring glittering prettily in the blonde's finger. He nodded his head towards the Veela in greeting. "Fleur."_

_Silence._

"_Well." Harry rubbed his hands together. Quickly turning his gaze away from the couple, he smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "What are we having for breakfast? I'm famished!"_

"_Harry…" Bill stretched out his free arm, intending to touch the teen's arms but he stopped and let it fall down to his side. A miserable look etched on his face though Harry didn't noticed, having turned his back to him and Fleur._

"_Sorry that I won't be able to make it to the wedding though." Harry continued as he took the seat farthest from them all and sat down._

_His green eyes surveyed the food the Weasley matriarch cooked. "This is really good Mrs. Weasley." He complimented._

"_Harry, we want you to come." Fleur's voice interrupted whatever Mrs. Weasley was about to say, making the older woman flashed the French woman an annoyed look._

"_Well I can't Fleur." Harry stated, still not glancing towards anyone and instead reaching over for the plate of waffles._

"_Why not Harry?" Fleur insisted._

'_What an idiotic question' ran through the minds of the rest of the Weasley children (aside from Percy who still wasn't talking to them) as well as Remus and Sirius._

_Harry sighed and finally glanced at the blonde woman in the eye._

"_Really Fleur. I'm sorry that you may seem to think I'm happy for you but the truth is, I'm not."_

_Harry's voice heightened as the seventeen year old finally let his frustrations, anger and hurt be known._

"_How can I be?" He continued. "My now former boyfriend, whom I admitting that I am still in love with, dumped me for you and now you're bonding in less then a year after he broke up with me. All because you two are "meant" to be together."_

_Harry's green eyes blazed in anger as he noticed the piteous looks Fleur gave him and he sprang from his seat._

"_Don't you dare pity me! I know that it's out of your control as to who you choose your mate but you don't have to baby me and then rub it in my face almost at the same time!"_

_Harry closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears before he opened them and glared at the couple. "Well, all I can say is fuck you both!" He yelled hoarsely._

_The ebon-haired male brushed off the concerns his friends, godfather, uncle, and Mrs. Weasley gave him as he walked back towards the stairs._

_Not sparing a glance in Bill's and Fleur's direction, Harry muttered. "I don't feel hungry anymore." Before he raced up the stairs using his Seeker's skills._

_The loud slam of a door closing upstairs echoed down throughout the silent hall._

_Charlie sighed a few minutes after and took his seat._

"_Well, that went well." He muttered sarcastically._

* * *

I laughed at the memory the twins had shared with me. My laugh was hallow and dry though.

I stared up once more at the night sky. I had gotten permission from Dumbledore to spend the last two weeks before the school year starts at Hogwarts.

If my memory serves me right, today was Bill and Fleur's wedding and tonight would be the reception after their bonding.

The two would probably be having their first dance as a bonded couple now.

I clutched at my chest as a deep pain surged through my heart.

Damn. I still couldn't get over him.

Tears blurred my vision.

The wind caressed my body, chilling me to the bone regardless of the heavy thick cloak I was wearing.

I knew that I should be getting back. That Dumbledore had something important to tell me about regarding the war with Voldermort now that he had finally revealed himself to the public earlier in the summer.

I should. But I didn't care.

I closed my eyes and deeply inhaled, letting the cold air refresh me for a moment.

A wistful, sad smile etched on my lips.

I just don't care anymore.

With that last thought, I spread my arms like an eagle.

And jumped off the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

-The Next Day

A mug crashed to the floor as wide, disbelieving deep blue eyes stared at the morning newspaper in horror.

"**Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived Jumps off School Tower."**

* * *

**END**

* * *

AN: Seriously, I had contemplated to make this one a happy or angst ending but I felt that the previous drabble was too fluffy and so… (shrugs) Oh well.

Crazy HP Fan (aka my friend M-chan): You killed HARRY?

Sapphire: (hides behind her three muses) I'm sorry M-chan! Forgive me!

M-chan: (takes out chainsaw) I will KILL you! (roars)

Sapphire: (runs away) Saklolo!

Daemon/Narcissus/Liliane: (My lovely muses) sweatdrops.

Daemon: Oh well. (rolls eyes)

Narcissus: Don't forget to leave a review! (smirks and wave at readers)

Liliane: And requests for pairings are welcome as well. (smiles)

Muses: (bows)


End file.
